


Sangrites: 100 drabbles

by Clarisse (transnymphtaire)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, Blood, Horcruxes, Immortality, Implied Murder, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mentions of religion, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, red wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 49
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transnymphtaire/pseuds/Clarisse
Summary: I will man this ship all by myself if it's needed. #sangrites2k17100 drabbles, each 100 words long.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Being unable to find anyone else who ships this, I'm doing this only for myself, and in hope that someone will discover this wonderful ship.
> 
> At least I got the freedom to coin a shipname.
> 
> It'll be fun to adapt my writing style to 100 words drables.

Death Eaters and vampires does not get along. It’s no secret to vampires that the man called Voldemort has sought immortality, and they feel insulted by being overlooked for their almost non-existent weaknesses. Death Eaters are not much better than rest of wizardkind when it comes to prejudice.

So Sanguini can only question the dainty wizard that holds out one gloved hand in greeting.

“Pyrites,” the man introduces himself. “It’s my pleasure.”

“Sanguini,” the vampire answers, politeness a part of him after centuries of life.  “It’s certainly not mine.”

The dainty wizard - Pyrites, Sanguini reminds himself - smiles. It’s inexplicably ominous.


	2. Poison

One thing a long life teaches you is that if you don’t like someone, the best thing you can do is to get rid of them. Sanguini has lots of practice when it comes to getting rid of people, using all kinds of means. He does not have any practice for what to do when someone insists on remaining alive.

“Poison,” Pyrites drawls, holding up the poisoned bottle of red wine by its neck as evidence. “Works  far better when the scent doesn’t give it away.”

“It’s really good wine,” Sanguini sighs melancholically. “I should not wasted it on you.”


	3. Abandoned

There’s only so many different ways you can plan to get rid of a person before you run out of ideas. When Pyrites shows up in Sanguini’s home - uninvited - for the umpteenth time in three months, Sanguini can do nothing but sigh and prepare two glasses of red wine. Perhaps abandoning his assassination plans to make peace will result in Pyrites leaving him alone. It’s unlikely, but he can still hope.

“I see the wine isn’t poisoned this time.” Pyrites remarks as he accepts the glass.

“Would have been wasteful.” Sanguini answers he takes a sip of the red liquid.


	4. Crisis

The newspaper on his desk says that it’s the 1st of November 1981, and that the self-declared Dark Lord is dead. Sanguini is drinking a glass of red wine in celebration, although it’s still early morning.

He supposes he should be surprised when Pyrites enters the room, but there’s already a second glass waiting.

“I had to see it for myself.” is all Pyrites says as he takes the glass, and downs it in a manner that shouldn’t be elegant but still manages to be. It must be a real crisis for Death Eaters. Sanguini can’t help but enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One day, they'll drink something other than red wine.


	5. Dream

Sanguini doesn’t know why he sits by Pyrites’ bedside, watching the wizard sleep. Spending the day drinking wine works better for him than it does mortals, and though he often forgets, Pyrites does belong to that category. There’s something fascinating about watching a human sleep, Sanguini thinks, until Pyrites suddenly sits up and Sanguini feels a wand against his throat.

“Don’t tell me that you’ll conjure garlic.” Sanguini drawls, unimpressed by the threat.

“You can’t conjure food,” Pyrites mumbles. “But you can conjure fire.”

“Go back to sleep, Pyrites,” Sanguini sighs, and maneuver the wizard back into bed. “Continue dreaming.”


	6. Shooting Stars

Sanguini reads a Muggle newspaper as he dips biscuits in red wine for breakfast. Pyrites sits opposite him, with a cup of Earl Grey and two pieces of wholemeal toast with poached eggs, grilled tomato and grilled mushrooms. A glass of orange juice stands to the side. Sanguini is quite proud of his cooking, though Pyrites has yet to touch more than his tea.

“The Muggles mistook the celebrations for shooting stars.” Sanguini shares as he reads the news article.

“They’re not very clever, Muggles.” Pyrites sighs, and finally lifts his utensils to eat some food. Sanguini observes him expectantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "However, Italian breakfasts vary by region and by season. In some regions, such as Tuscany and Umbria, in the past, people used to drink red wine (notably Chianti) into which they would dip their biscuits.” - Wikipedia
> 
> My headcanon is that Sanguini is part-italian, part-french, and lives on red wine as much as he lives on blood. He is still an amazing cook, because what else should you use immortality for?


	7. Mist

A week passes by with Sanguini and Pyrites living in something that could be called domesticity. Sanguini thinks that he should mind, but it’s… nice, in a way. He hasn’t lived with another for decades, if not centuries. There was a vampire coven back when he was newly turned, but he has never been one for sharing. The implication that he sees Pyrites as his more than he sees his own home is not something he pays any mind.

Then one day the mist seem to lift from Pyrites’ eyes, and Sanguini finds himself alone in his house once more.


	8. Hopeless

Pyrites does not know why he visits the Dark Lord’s mansion after he leaves Sanguini’s home. He does not know why he allowed himself to grieve for a week in the vampire’s company. He never wants to see a glass of red wine again, and he has the strangest urge to eat something with garlic. Why his mind is lingering at Sanguini while he’s walking through the empty halls of the Dark Lord’s mansion is beyond him. The other thoughts are no better.

What if their cause was hopeless, if the Dark Lord fell at the hands of a child?


	9. Obsession

While Pyrites finds himself occupied tying up loose ends for the Dark, which really should have been done a lot sooner, Sanguini spends his time cooking absurd amounts of food.

He had fallen out of practice until he had mortal company for a week, and there’s few things he enjoys more than wine and food. Had they still been alive, Sanguini might have confronted his parents about it - growing up with french and italian culture has made him a lover of the fine things.

Frustratingly, Pyrites counts as a fine thing of life. Sanguini would rather have company than food.


	10. Dreamcatcher

Daydreams about the week of domesticity are fine, until Sanguini finds himself at a point where he needs to sleep. It’s a rare need that he often ignores to the point of exhaustion, unlike the other mortal needs like food and lovemaking, both which he takes great pleasure in.

Sleep doesn’t gain him any pleasure, only a reminder of what he had to give up for immortality. As a vampire, Sanguini no longer dreams. His sleeping time is spent in endless seas of black, suffocating him until he wakes up.

If he could, Sanguini would catch other's dreams for himself.


	11. Roses

It takes a month for Pyrites to wrap up all loose ends left by unfinished plans and caught Death Eaters. He has mixed feelings for some of them - it might be better that the Lestranges are in Azkaban, but Crouch had chances to advance in the ministry. He lists all of the Death Eaters whereabouts for when the Dark Lord comes back.

Restless, he walks through Diagon Alley, eavesdropping for any information. There’s a stand selling roses, and he stops for a closer look.

As he hands over money for a bloodred rose, he tells himself it’s not for Sanguini.


	12. Clouds

Pyrites apparates to Sanguini’s doorstep just as rain starts falling. He should have expected it as the clouds are always heavy above England. Thankfully a spell keeps the rose, and his clothes, dry. He presses the doorbell and waits as chimes echoes from within the house.

A maid opens the door. Pyrites doesn’t remember seeing a maid when he intruded for a week.

“Is Sanguini home?” he asks. The maid timidly nods and steps aside. Pyrites side-glances her as he walks inside, the rose carefully held in a gloved hand.

“Master is in the kitchen.” the maid says at last.


	13. Revenge

Pyrites comes up with multiple ways to murder Sanguini’s maid before she starts to lead the way to the kitchen. When he finally enters the room, he’s met by the vision of Sanguini with exposed forearms and an apron tied around his waist.

“What are you making?” Pyrites asks, too casual after a month of not meeting.

“Italian food without garlic,” Sanguini sighs. “I could take revenge on my creator for this.”

“For what?”

“For turning someone raised with garlic. Have you ever tried to replace garlic?”

“No,” He has a house elf for cooking. “I brought you a rose.”


	14. Insanity

Sanguini finally stops cooking, and turns to look at the unexpected visitor. A rose as red as blood is held carefully in Pyrites’ gloved hand.

“It’s beautiful,” he says. “Will you stay for dinner?”

“If you explain the maid.” Pyrites answers.

“I wanted company,” Sanguini closes the distance between them and carefully takes the rose. His fingers lingers as he touches Pyrites’ hand. “She’s rather dull. Not at all like you.”

“Then why do you keep her?” Pyrites asks, eyes on the rose in Sanguini’s hand.

“I claim insanity caused by boredom.”

Pyrites clears his throat, “I think something’s burning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're not even trying to deny anything at this point.


	15. Disappear

The rose is placed in an antique glass vase on the table, standing between them as they dine on the food that Sanguini miraculously saved from burning. The maid lingers by the wall, looking at them with obvious nervousness. Pyrites glares at her ever so often.

“I can make her disappear,” Sanguini suggests as he pours more wine in their glasses. “Since you seem to dislike her so much.”

“Let me do it,” Pyrites requests, as he lifts the newly filled glass to his lips. “My gloves have been pristinely white far too long.”

Sanguini smiles, “Cheers then.”

“Cheers, friend.”


	16. Shadow

Dinner lasts long into the small hours. Pyrites excuses himself, and waits in the shadows for the maid to do the same. He watches as she exits, her coat kept close to her body. She’s obviously a Muggle, which makes it so much easier and so much more fun.

He follows her for two blocks, until the houses starts looking poorer and the lightning duller. Pyrites quickens his pace until his chest is flesh against her back, his wand stabbing into the skin of her neck.

“I hope your screams are better than your abilities as a maid.”

They are.


	17. Darkness

Sanguini sits by the dinner table long after Pyrites has left. He doesn’t stop the candles from burning down, leaving him in darkness with a long empty glass in his hand.

It’s going to be lonely without a maid. It was lonely with a maid. She wasn’t very good as company, not in comparison to Pyrites. But who is?

He can’t stand the melancholic aura suffocating him anymore. Perhaps he should find a lover, spice life up again.

The seductive scent of blood reaches him, and he turns to see the outline of Pyrites in the doorway.

“She screamed well.”


	18. Illuminate

There’s no flash of lightning illuminating Pyrites, but Sanguini still feels as he has gotten a revelation, perhaps from higher powers. He has to find his old rosary beads and pray - he does not keep an altar only for decoration.

“Were you aware,” Sanguini starts slowly, his head tilted slightly to the side as he considers Pyrites. “That some people find the exchange of blood erotic?”

“There’s no exchange involved if you drink from me.”

Sanguini rises from his seat, and is in front of Pyrites in only seconds. He caresses Pyrites’ cheek, nails scratching.

“There’s pleasure for us both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can now stop wondering about the rating.
> 
> And of course Sanguini is religious deep down.


	19. Dusk

The bright moon outside the window acts as the only source of light. A naked body lying on silk sheets bathes in the dusk of the bedroom. Only the sound of their heavy breathing disturbs the quietness of the room - ones out of necessary and ones for the lie of life.

“Pleasurable enough?” Sanguini asks, the smug smile obvious in the tone of his voice.

“It was… decent.”

“If you only thought it was decent, you need better stamina, old man.”

“Our relationship has not reached the point of teasing yet.” Pyrites replies with false annoyance, and kisses him softly.


	20. Dawn

Sanguini watches as the morning sun paints Pyrites' face in soft light. He would never expect to find something in someone like Pyrites - not because Pyrites is a Death Eater, or a mortal, or a roughly 40-year old ginger haired man with a Dalí-esque moustache, but because he thought there were no somethings left to find. Yet here that something is, in the sleeping man next to him, painted in the colours of dawn.

Perhaps he’s getting more romantic than Romantic as time passes, and the brilliant historic era remains a thing of the past. But romance is still Romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My fancast for Pyrites is François Verkerk, and I've wanted to work in a description forever.


	21. Quest

“I want to bring back the Dark Lord.”

Sanguini puts his glass down, and looks Pyrites in the eye. Black meets blue in an intense battle, and neither wants to be the first to bring out the white flag.

“We’re better off without him,” Sanguini starts softly yet insistently. “I’ve seen the ones before him, the damage that they create and the aftermath of the chaos they leave behind.”

“I did not ask for your help.” Pyrites points out, his voice less soft but not less patient.

“I’m not offering,” He lifts his glass once more. “It’s your hopeless quest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a plot, in case someone missed it.


	22. Thrilling

Pyrites finds himself going through book after book concerning immortality in the Dark Lord’s library soon after he left Sanguini’s home. There’s something oddly thrilling about touching the forbidden books.

“Don’t read that one,” Sanguini says and plucks the book out of Pyrites' hands only to replace it with a new. “Read this one. Trust the immortal one when it comes to immortality.”

“I thought you didn’t offer your help.” Pyrites answers distractedly as he opens the book.

“I didn’t,” Sanguini says as he peruses the books. “I simply don’t want to waste time.”

“You could leave.”

“Abandon you? Never.”


	23. Pillar

“Did you ever mention why you want to bring back Voldemort?” Sanguini asks hours after they started their research; Pyrites on immortality, and Sanguini the rare books. He may have chosen some to bring with him home, if he can get them past Pyrites’ watchful eyes.

“He’s the pillar that holds up the Dark.”

“A pillar with cracks will collapse. This one has already collapsed.”

“You should leave,” Sanguini bites out. “And don’t you dare steal those books.”

“Dinner, my place, at eight. I look forward to it, darling.”

“Not your darling.”

Sanguini chuckles, and leaves. He takes five books.


	24. Autumn

Months pass by with the two of them wasting their time in the private library of the Dark Lord; Pyrites researching immortality and then Horcruxes, Sanguini slowly stealing books for his own library and replacing them with books that he no longer wants.

It hits them both a bit as a surprise when autumn comes by. It’s been a year - maybe a bit more - since they first met, and they have spent the majority of that time together. Their relationship hasn’t grown from an exchange of pleasure to anything more though.

Sanguini finds himself feeling very fond of his mortal.


	25. Teddy Bear

“Here.”

Pyrites looks up from the book on Horcruxes that he’s perusing for the umpteenth time.

“I sincerely hope that you’re joking.”

“Just accept it,” Sanguini retorts, dingling the teddy bear in Pyrites’ face. “It’s a gift.”

“A gift for what?” Pyrites reluctantly takes the teddy bear, looking as if he wants to set it aflame with his eyes.

“For being my companion for a year.”

“This is not your try at a courting gift, I hope.”

“Darling, if I want to court you, it’ll not be with a teddy bear stolen from the stroller of a Muggle child.”

“Lovely.”


	26. Snuff

Bored of research, Sanguini decides to find someone to drink from. He has had more wine than blood since he met Pyrites - with exception of their arrangement - which is not an acceptable diet for a vampire. He hasn’t snuffed out the life of a wizard in a while, and therefore finds himself walking the streets of Knockturn Alley.

Blond hair fills his field of view. Sanguini can’t help but raise an eyebrow as he’s cornered by Lucius Malfoy.

“The word on the street is that you know where Pyrites is.”

“And what interest do you have in Pyrites’ whereabouts, Malfoy?”


	27. Prism

It’s reluctantly that Sanguini enters a café with the young Malfoy, but the blond wore down his nerves rather quickly. They sit down at a table towards the back, and take an awkward moment to put in their orders - Malfoy a cup of black coffee, Sanguini a cup of green rooibos elderflower tea. Both come served in prism glass cups.

“Can you now tell me what you want with Pyrites?”

“My father recently passed away,” Malfoy starts, slowly drinking his coffee. “He had one of the Dark Lord’s books in his possession. I think Pyrites should have it, for safekeeping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Green rooibos is apparently a sort of tea? I've never heard about it before, but I looked at a tea-site for flavors.
> 
> 2\. Prism drinking glasses exist, and glass teacups exist, so why wouldn't wizards have prism glass cups?


	28. Rescue

Sanguini waltzes into the Dark Lord’s private library with a blood lollipop in his mouth and a book in his hand. He hopes that Pyrites will appreciate the book, as Malfoy stopped his plans on sucking a wizard dry, and he finds himself in dire need of some fresh blood. A lollipop can only do so much.

“I didn’t expect you back yet.” Pyrites calls from somewhere within the labyrinth of shelves.

“I rescued a book from a certain Malfoy.” Sanguini answers, as he locates Pyrites among the books.

“Explain.” Pyrites demands. Sanguini walks up behind him and embraces him.


	29. Broken

Pyrites looms over the book gifted by Malfoy, with Sanguini hovering over his shoulder.

“Is it broken?” Sanguini questions, much like an annoying child. Pyrites has never been one for children. He has no idea how a vampire can still be immature.

“The lack of writing can be because of any number of spells.”

“I’m not sure why Malfoy would want you take an empty diary into safekeeping. Maybe his father’s death messed with his head.”

“Abraxas died?” Pyrites finally looks up from the blank pages.

“I’m sure you’ll be invited to the funeral. Try writing something.”

“You’re disturbing me.”


	30. Walls

A dark blob of ink darken the invisible walls of the diary. The sliver kept inside ripple by the disturbance, like water after someone throws a rock. It ripples as it wakes, the sliver morphing into a body. After almost 40 years since its creation, it has been awakened.

The blob of ink gives place to a carefully written sentence, inquiring about the purpose of an empty diary. The invisible walls ripple much like the sliver did only a moment ago, letting sound filter in from the outside of the book.

“Sanguini, hand the book back. Immediately!”

The sliver smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	31. Beautiful

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months.

The sliver gains strength with every written sentence, always the same careful calligraphy belonging to the one called Sanguini. Soon the sliver grows from an it to a he.

From behind invisible walls, Tom listens as Sanguini reluctantly helps Pyrites put his plans into action. He does not care much for their occasional lovers spats as long as they keep him informed and help him gain a new body. It’s lucky that his main soul has gained a follower such as Pyrites.

It’s all coming together beautifully. Just a little longer.


	32. Tonight

Lucius’ 2 year old son Draco is a bundle of energy, Sanguini has discovered. Thankfully, he’s not above bribing a child.

“Aren’t house elves supposed to babysit?” Sanguini asks, as Pyrites left him in care of the child.

“Lucius and Narcissa need all their house elves for their party, so I offered.”

“Isn’t the ritual going to be tonight?”

“Yes,” Pyrites doesn’t look up from the preparations. “Your point?”

“Is it safe for Draco?”

“No. Keep him out of the way, will you?”

“You owe me.” Sanguini decides. He picks Draco up; maybe they’ll venture out into the Muggle world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parties and babysitting are great alibis for resurrecting dark lords.


	33. Empty

When Sanguini and Draco come back hours later, it’s to find the library empty. The diary is left on the table, together with a ring. It was the only other Horcrux they could find, since the diary one was made first and didn’t have much knowledge.

“When are your parents picking you up?” Sanguini questions out loud, not expecting any informative answer from a 2 year old.

“Tomorrow.” Draco mumbles, half-asleep in his arms. Sanguini sighs; he has a child to care for and a companion to find.

“You should sleep. I’ll wake you up if anything happens.” he promises.


	34. Festive

Surprisingly, it’s his own home that Sanguini finally finds Pyrites in. Pyrites is sitting in his office, across from what seems to be a young man but Sanguini expects is the Dark Lord.

“You must be feeling festive. That’s some of my best wine.” Sanguini comments, as he enters the room. After some consideration, he puts the still sleeping Draco down on the floor.

“You must be Sanguini,” the Dark Lord says. “I appreciate your help in giving me strength.”

“I appreciate your book collection, so I think we’re even.”

“Yes, about that…” the Dark Lord starts. Sanguini quickly leaves.


	35. Melody

The next time that Voldemort and Sanguini find themselves in the same room, Sanguini is distracting himself from the on-goings in his home by playing the harpsichord.

“I haven’t taken back my books.” Voldemort breaks the uncomfortable silence. Sanguini looks up, but says nothing.

“I need a vow,” Voldemort easily continues. “That you won’t tell anyone about my whereabouts or weaknesses.”

“My word has to be enough.” Sanguini answers shortly. He stops the piece that he was playing in favour of a darker melody.

“Vampires,” Voldemort sighs lightly. “So prideful and stubborn.”

Sanguini ignores him. The melody changes once more.


	36. Purple

Voldemort is sitting in his office - though it technically belongs to Sanguini - going through possible plans for his next move when Pyrites enters.

“Lucius requests a meeting with you, as well as informed me that we should get in contact with Severus Snape if we want to keep him on our side.” Pyrites reports, and puts down a pile of parchment on the desk.

“Thank you,” Voldemort answers distractedly before he looks up. “What’s those purple marks on your throat?”

“If I may be so blunt, they’re none of your business, my Lord.” Pyrites answer. Sanguini’s influence is frightening obvious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this one.


	37. Panic Switch

Seven months after his resurrection, Voldemort is wandering through Sanguini’s home in search for Pyrites. He has a few documents in hands with things he want to go over, concerning their political ideas. It’s proven to be easier to use the Ministry chaos than start another war - especially as he has some of his best followers in Azkaban.

There’s sounds coming from a nearby door, and as there’s only the three of them in the house, Voldemort decides to open it. He immediately closes it again and starts walking back to his office.

He won’t be able to forget that.


	38. Sanctuary

Sanguini takes a deep breath to collect himself before he opens the door just enough to get through. The door automatically locks after it closes behind him, and the candles on the walls light themselves. The windows in the room are covered with heavy curtains, so the altar built up towards the back of the room is illuminated. His rosary beads are waiting on the altar together with a bible kept from his mortal life.

He carefully kneels in front of the altar, and wrap the rosary beads around his hand to pray. The room is his much needed sanctuary.


	39. Spell

Watching Pyrites and Sanguini interact grows into one of Voldemort’s main sources of entertainment. It’s mainly because Sanguini managed to hide all of his books, and all of them are under a variety of anti-summoning spells.

Having Severus brought by Lucius is therefore a great distraction from the latest drama between his hosts.

“My Lord,” Severus greets. “You look well.”

“Sit down and tell me all about what Dumbledore and the Order has been up to,” Voldemort demands. “And what you know of Harry Potter.” he adds, almost as an afterthought.

The report is delivered with a background lovers spat.


	40. Rejection

“You’ve moved in with me without asking. You’re hosting a Dark Lord without my permission.”

Pyrites doesn’t react to the accusations - they have the same fight at least once every two months since he brought the Dark Lord back. It’s staged at least 4 out of 5 times, since Sanguini easily gets bored and has started to crave attention a lot more. Pyrites enjoys controlling the vampire with the amount of work he does.

“If you’re asking to court me, the answer’s still no.”

“You’re no fun. We didn’t even fight this time.” Sanguini complains.

“Meet you in the bedroom?”


	41. Sword

It’s one of the rare occasions that Voldemort and Sanguini are not only in the same room, but alone together too. Sanguini isn’t sure if it has happened before in the year that has passed since the ritual.

“Why you offered to help me clean out the basement is beyond me.”

“You need dungeons,” Voldemort answers, which does explain it. “And I need some sort of payment for the books.”

“I think I have something that belonged to Gryffindor somewhere. You can have it if you stop mentioning the books.”

“It’s not a sword, is it?”

Sanguini doesn’t bother answering.


	42. Love

Soul slivers are not supposed to be awake unless interacted with, and even when they’re interacted with they’re not supposed to feel emotions. Then again, soul slivers are not supposed to have living hosts.

Being awake brings with it lots of cons, but there’s also some perks. The soul sliver is able to reach out to the main soul for help in emergencies, and it has tried to do so many times. Its host’s living conditions mean a lot of emergencies, of varied severity. As of yet, there hasn’t been any response.

This time, there’s something. A connection being made.


	43. Yellow

“Have you found the item belonging to Gryffindor yet?” Voldemort asks. They’ve been going through the basement for hours, which have been enlightening if nothing else. Sanguini has a lot of lost treasures lying around - books that he hasn’t heard of, artifacts. It almost makes up for the stolen books.

“I found a book written by Ravenclaw.”

Voldemort is about to ask to see it, when a sensation of something washes over him. If he would describe it as anything, it would be yellow. A sensation of yellow.

One of his Horcruxes is reaching out to him.

“We’ll continue later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanguini is old, of course he has random founder's items.


	44. Boogeyman

Every child knows about the boogeyman, but no child is as intimate with the concept as 3 year old Harry Potter. For him, the boogeyman takes the shape of his Uncle, and the spiders in the dark cupboard under the stairs are his only friends.

That’s why Harry doesn’t expect anyone to ever come help him.

Then one night the door to his cupboard is pulled open by a tall, pale man with dark hair. All the spiders run away, hiding in the walls.

“Hello, Harry. I’ve been looking for you,” The man offers a hand. “My name is Sanguini.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... did anyone expect it to be Voldemort?


	45. Downstream

In only a few years, Sanguini’s home has been taken over by not only a Death Eater, but the Dark Lord himself, as well as the Dark Lord’s supposed vanquisher - a small child. Not to mention all the other Death Eaters running in and out, as well as the occasional baby sitting.

Not only has Sanguini found himself fully responsible for Harry, but he also has to keep an eye on Draco from time to time. Honestly, if it weren’t for Pyrites, he would never have agreed to any of this.

Actually… did he ever agree to any of this?


	46. Fire Ball

Children and accidental magic are not a good combination, in any way. Especially not now.

Pyrites, Lucius and Voldemort are in some important meeting, preparing for the next ministry ball, leaving Sanguini to watch over two 5 year olds. In all honesty, he can’t believe that it has been two years since Pyrites somehow tricked him into kidnapping Harry.

...maybe he should cut Pyrites out of his life?

Or at the very least try to get Pyrites to fix the damages. He doesn’t know what to do to save his burnt tapestry. What happened for the children to create fire?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Partofforeverfiction, was this what you imagined?
> 
> And I really need to figure out the timeline.


	47. Challenge

“I’m hungry.”

Voldemort looks down on the child tugging at his trouser leg. It’s not often that he has to interact with Harry, and he doesn’t quite know what to do in those situations. If not for the fact that the child somehow is his Horcrux, he would have been more than happy to murder it long ago.

“Ask Sanguini.”

“Papa’s with Pyri.”

“...I see why you’re not asking him,” Voldemort sighs, and lifts the child up. “We’ll find the kitchen, and then you can help me find some house elves for your papa.”

Harry smiles and kisses Voldemort’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff ;; also, papa and Pyri ;;


	48. Sneeze

“I have no idea what your papa’s thinking, letting you run around without childproofing the house,” Voldemort sighs as he makes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for Harry. Why Sanguini even has peanut butter and jelly stocked is beyond him, but since he doesn’t know what children eat, it’s just as well. “Your papa is a very irresponsible vampire, Harry, and you should not take after him.”

“Irresponsible?” Harry repeats, confused in a way that almost is cute.

“There’s sharp things and dangerous men in this house. You might have been lucky to have run into me.”

Meanwhile, Sanguini sneezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because they're talking about him. You get it, right? Right.


	49. Illogical

“Darling,” Sanguini starts. “are we seeing the same thing?”

“The Dark Lord eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with your illegally adopted 5 year old son, who also happens to be said Dark Lord’s vanquisher?” Pyrites asks. “Yes, I believe we are.”

“Should we be worried? Should we do anything about it?”

“We could have more sex,” Pyrites suggests. “I’m sure you’re still thirsty.”

“This would be more romantic if we were exclusive.”

“I’ll be your dinner, and you can make me mine later.”

“Fair. Not very romantic, but fair.” Sanguini drags Pyrites into a kiss.

Voldemort covers Harry’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dynamics in Sanguini's home are all very interesting.
> 
> So... the next prompt is Intermission. I'm thinking a time-skip. Opinions?

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you read x


End file.
